1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for reselling content, and in particular, to a method for reselling content over a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of content over a communication apparatus such as a mobile terminal and a personal computer (PC) has been increasing rapidly. As a result, a content market where content is transacted over a communication network such as a mobile communication network and the Internet has been extending widely.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic procedure for a common content transaction procedure. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a content transaction procedure generally performed between a mobile terminal 10 and a content providing server 20. Referring to FIG. 1, if a subscriber of a mobile communication network wishing to buy particular content accesses the server 20 using the terminal 10 and then requests to purchase corresponding content in (Step S10), the server 20 provides the corresponding content to the terminal 10 (Step S20) and then charges a fee for the content (Step S30). The terminal 10 then pays the fee for the corresponding content to the server 20 (Step S40). Commonly, the fee for the corresponding content is added to a fee for a mobile communication service charged by a mobile communication service provider. A user of the terminal 10 then pays the fee for the mobile communication service, including the fee for the content, to the mobile communication service provider.
However, such content is available only while the corresponding content is stored in the corresponding terminal. That is, if the user deletes the content from the corresponding terminal after using the corresponding content, he or she loses the right to use the content.
If the user, after buying content that can be used for a predetermined term or a predetermined number of times, deletes or discards the content before expiration of their valid term or before exceeding the predetermined number of uses, due to any reasons, a residual right to use the content lapses automatically. In this case, the user, who bought the paid content having limited right of use, will unexpectedly waste a portion of the expenses paid for the residual use out of a total amount of money paid when buying the content.